You can go now
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Tu peux partir maintenant.


" - Mademoiselle ?"

Elle se retourna afin de faire face à l'infirmière qui venait de l'interpeler.

" - Je suis désolée, mais le moment que nous redoutions est arrivé."

Elle détourna le regard et contempla à nouveau la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre, le regard vide. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, ou du moins pas enregistré l'information. L'infirmière ne se répéta pourtant pas, pas plus qu'elle ne chercha à attirer son attention une nouvelle fois, maintenant habituée à ses réactions.

" - Prenez tout votre temps, le médecin vous rejoindra quand vous serez prête."

L'hôpital, d'habitude pourtant si bruyant et lumineux, dans lequel médecins pressés, internes épuisés et infirmiers débordés croisaient de multiples visiteurs et patients au sein des couloirs blancs, était silencieux et sombre, comme si le bâtiment lui-même avait, par respect, décidé de s'effacer. Seul le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge se faisait entendre, martelant ses tympans, rappelant cruellement, à chaque mouvement de l'aiguille, l'inéluctabilité de la scène qui se déroulait à présent.

Vaincue par l'horloge, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd, les yeux vitreux, vers la porte de la chambre et abaissa la poignée. Elle prit une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, l'amena près du lit et s'assit dessus, avant de prendre dans ses mains tremblantes celle de l'amour de sa vie, la portant à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. La jeune femme alitée pencha sa tête, droite jusqu'à maintenant, vers elle, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Elle en profita pour la contempler une énième fois. Même allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans cette chemise blanche trempée par la sueur, le visage creusé, presque squelettique maintenant, recouvert par un masque à oxygène et le teint blême, elle restait la plus belle femme du monde.

Les deux amantes se perdirent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le regard du médecin posé sur elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant déranger un tel moment d'intimité. Elle l'invita à entrer d'un mouvement de tête puis attendit patiemment qu'il les rejoigne. Il resta silencieux lui aussi. La jeune femme alitée comprit que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Réunissant ses dernières forces, elle souleva sa main afin d'enlever le masque, aidée par l'homme en blouse blanche, qui retira également la perfusion de son bras droit. Il porta un dernier regard aux deux jeunes femmes et quitta la chambre.

" - Je vais mourir."

Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide. C'était un fait. La jeune femme alitée savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants, elle s'était préparée à ce moment, l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps.

Même si ce n'était pas une question, elle ne trouva aucune parole plus appropriée qu'un hochement de tête.

" - Je suis désolée, reprit l'amour de sa vie, je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur toi."

A l'entente de ces mots, la boule qui logeait dans sa gorge depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'elle finissait par l'ignorer sembla l'étouffer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'excuser. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de continuer de se battre encore quelques instants, que demain peut-être, un miracle se produirait. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait que l'amour de sa vie n'avait besoin de rien de tout ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'après avoir passé sa vie à aider celle des autres, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Pas besoin que l'on lui rappelle l'injustice de sa situation. Pas besoin d'encouragements. Pas besoin de discours enflammés, d'adieux déchirants lui rappelant à quel point elle avait aimé et était aimée en retour. Pas besoin de pitié. Pas besoin de cris. Pas besoin de larmes. Elle avait besoin d'une seule et unique chose, que seule sa petite amie pouvait lui donner. Et elle l'avait très bien compris.

Elle se leva alors de la chaise, s'allongea à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et souleva son menton de sa main libre.

" - Tu peux partir maintenant."

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le dernier.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le moniteur cardiaque commença à biper, de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que son rythme cardiaque diminuait. Comme si son corps avait attendu, rassemblé ses dernières forces, afin de retarder d'encore quelques secondes l'échéance afin qu'elle puisse entendre ces mots.

Le médecin revint dans la chambre, le plus discrètement possible, afin d'éteindre le bruit strident de la machine.

Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement tant qu'elle pouvait entendre son souffle, presque imperceptible à présent. Et, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire si plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, elle sut que c'était fini. Elle avait puisé jusqu'au fond d'elle-même, épuisé toutes les ressources dont elle disposait et même bien plus pour rester forte, pour être un roc sur lequel l'amour de sa vie pourrait s'appuyer, pour qu'elle puisse partir en paix. Et maintenant que cela était fait, maintenant que plus personne ne dépendait d'elle, une myriade d'émotions à la fois complémentaires et paradoxales la frappa de plein fouet. Elle fit de son mieux pour que seule le soulagement, le soulagement de savoir que la femme la plus importante de sa fille était partie en paix, ne souffrait plus, ne ressorte, mais avec le soulagement vint la culpabilité. Puis la tristesse. La colère. Le désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps, le nœud dans sa gorge se desserra, laissant place à quelques gouttes humides dans ses yeux ; gouttes humides qui se transformèrent en larmes. Enfin, elle s'autorisa à être faible, et c'est secouée de sanglots qu'elle serra contre elle le corps désormais sans vie de la femme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
